The present invention relates to motor scooters and, more particularly, to motor scooters of the two-wheel or three-wheel type having a foot rest in front of and below the seat and a fuel tank assembly for installation therein.
A motor scooter provided with a fuel tank having a portion disposed under the foot rest floor in front of the seat is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 60-154969.
Fuel tanks for motor scooters contain fuel and are a comparatively large and heavy component as compared with the other accessories of the motor scooter. Therefore, the fuel tank must meet the following conditions in mounting the same on the motor scooter:
(1) it must not degrade the running performance of the motor scooter;
(2) it must be protected from damage;
(3) it must not interfere with the other functional parts of the vehicle;
(4) it must have an adequate capacity; and
(5) it must not detract from the space utilizable as a luggage compartment nor the external appearance of the motor scooter.
It is accordingly desirable that the fuel tanks employed in motor scooters be of a simple construction and capable of meeting the foregoing requisite conditions.
In this known motor scooter, the fuel pump must be disposed remote from the engine of the power unit, which is located in the rear portion of the motor scooter, a comparatively long fuel supply pipe is necessary for connecting the fuel pump to the engine. Still further, the components of the fuel supply system, such as the fuel pump, must be provided under the foot rest floor under limited conditions of arrangement, which makes compact construction of the fuel supply system difficult.
The present device has accordingly been invented to ameliorate the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.